


In which Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter come out

by Ravenclaw_Scientist



Series: In which... Scorbus is cannon OR cast 1 Scorbus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Scorbus, cursed child spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Scientist/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Scientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're in my bed, Scorpius, this is weird." "I know, but I need to tell you something that is kinda a big deal and I don't want anyone else to hear it, ok?" </p><p>(Massive Curse Child spoilers within!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Quidditch Players

**Author's Note:**

> MASSIVE CURSED CHILD SPOILERS- This will ruin Cursed Child if you read this first... You have been warned!
> 
> I needed to fix the friends!Scorbus situation to make it morethanfriends!Scorbus, for my headcanon. So here goes!

Nobody woke up early on the first Saturday of a new year at Hogwarts. At 8am, the corridors stood still, students and teachers alike were curled up under their cosy blankets, the late summer breeze whistling through the windows. 

The 5th year Slytherin boys’ dormitory, deep under the castle, contained 5 beds facing the centre of the circular room. Emerald green curtains were drawn closed on all the beds. Any reasonable student would be able to sense various privacy spells the boys had attempted to cast around their beds, to various levels of success. Trunks exploding with clothes, books and empty parchment stood at the foot of each bed and bedside cabinets were already stuffed messily full of products, such as zit erasers and hair potions.

With the creek of a mattress, Scorpius Malfoy’s head poked through the curtains of his four-poster, “Albus,” he whispered. No answer. Scorpius flicked his platinum blond hair out of his eyes and drew the curtains back. He began casting anti-privacy charms over Albus’ bed, knowing that Albus had been having similar trouble sleeping since the events of the previous school year and that his best friend would also be awake. 

Scorpius brought his face up to the gap in Albus’ curtains and whispered again, “Albus”. There was a sleepy groan from within the bed before the brunette drew the curtain back. 

Albus smiled, stretching. “Good morning Scorpius, did you enjoy removing my privacy charms?”

Scorpius climbed onto the foot of Albus’ bed without invitation and drew the curtain closed behind him. “Muffliato,” Scorpius whispered, before returning to his usual speaking volume “I need to talk to you.” 

Albus frowned. “You’re in my bed, Scorpius, this is weird.”

“I know, but I need to tell you something that is kinda a big deal and I don’t want anyone else to hear it, ok?” Scorpius replied, speaking quickly and fiddling with the sleeve of his pyjama shirt. 

“Where did you hide the body?” Albus smirked, sitting up properly, leaning on his headboard and pushing his fringe out of his face. 

“No Albus.” Scorpius whispered. “It’s very much a big deal.”

“Ok,” Albus replied, nodding and looking straight at Scorpius. “You know you can trust me with anything.” 

“I know; that’s why I’m telling you first.” Scorpius said, returning Albus’ gaze for a second, before averting his eyes to his lap. 

“Telling me what?” Albus replied. 

“Please don’t be angry with me, I know this is going to make things weird but I’ve been thinking of nothing else all summer and I can’t keep something like this from you, I’ve felt like I’ve been lying to you all week because I know and you don’t. We’re a team, you know, you’re the only one I can be totally honest with.” Scorpius sighed. “And I know this is going to ruin it but I can’t not say anything.”

“Merlin, what’s going on? Are you ok? Are you safe? Did something happen to you over the summer?” Albus replied. He could see Scorpius breathing start to shallow. 

“No, no, everything is fine at home. Dad’s fine, I’m fine. It’s about me, ok?” Scorpius breathed out slowly. “Please, Albus, I need you to promise me you won’t be angry.” 

“Scorpius, I nearly destroyed the world because I had a stupid crush on Voldemort’s daughter and you got us out of the mess. I have no right to be angry with you for anything, nor would I ever be anyway. Now tell me!” Albus’ voice was kind, but urgent. 

Scorpius took a slow breath out. “Ok well you know that I’ve always had this thing about Rose even though she’s clearly never been interested and I tried to ask her out and she said no?”

“Yes. Oh my, are you dating my cousin?”

“No and I don’t think I want to anymore. I don’t think I’ve ever actually wanted to but I always knew deep down that it was safe to say that I did because it was never going to happen but it made me look normal anyway so I’ve just gone with it and then it got a little out of hand and now it’s really awkward.” Scorpius said, almost too quickly for Albus to catch.

Albus raised an eyebrow. “I’m listening.”

“Well its always only been her. I’ve never ever looked at another girl and so much as thought they were pretty and there’s loads of pretty girls at this school if I think about it objectively and I should really be thinking that I want to kiss a whole lot of them but I just don’t feel that way.”

“Scorpius-“ Albus began.

“No Albus, let me finish.” Scorpius interrupted. “If I don’t do this the way I’ve gone over and over in my head I’m not going to do it at all.”

“Ok.”

“And you know that dad took me to the Quidditch World cup in France this summer to help me clear my mind or whatever, well I don’t think he meant to make the penny drop by basically forcing my to stare at the fittest men I’ve ever seen in my life but Merlin, there it was, staring my in the face. And you know how dad knows everyone and we had dinner with the English team a few days after the game? I actually had butterflies like you were talking about you had with Delphi, it was very disconcerting but it was everything I needed to know.” Scorpius paused for a second. Albus nodded slowly. “And now even thought I’ve made it painfully obvious to you I can’t bring myself to say it.” 

“Mate-“ Albus broke of, knelt forwards and grabbed Scorpius in one of his classic, tight hugs. “I don’t care,” he mumbled. Albus felt slowly Scorpius relax and hug him back. “Why would I care? I mean everyone already thinks we’re weird.” Albus let go and knelt in front of Scorpius, grinning. “Merlin, why would I care that you’re gay, at least you’ll never have to try sneak a girl to your dorm, you’ll have that one easy.” 

“I just thought because, you know, we’re clearly so close and everyone knows that. I thought you might be worried that people would think you were too.” Scorpius mumbled. 

Albus shrugged. “So what if they do? I don’t see it as a bad thing, Scorpius. I don’t care who you want to snog, I just care that you’re snogging someone you like!”

Scorpius smiled, tears clinging to his eyes. “Thank you so much.” 

“No, Thank you for feeling like you could come to me first.” Albus replied, leaning back against his headboard. He wiggled his eyebrows “So which guy on the England team?”

“Albus!” Scorpius replied. 

“Wigan? He’s the heartthrob isn’t he? Lily’s got posters all over her wall. It’s a bit weird actually.” Albus thought allowed.

“Nah, I’m not into blonds, it would be like snogging myself.” Both boys laughed.

“Breakfast?” Asked Albus. 

“Sure.” Replied Scorpius. “But please, please don’t tell anyone about this. I need to tell my dad next otherwise he’ll kill me for keeping secrets and being gay.”

“Ah, so you are able to say the word gay. Good to know.” Said Albus, smirking. “Who would I tell anyway, mate? I’m a very good secret keeper.” 

“Thanks Albus, you really are my best friend.” Scorpius smiled and hopped off the bed, looking forward to bacon, pancakes and a strong cup of tea.


	2. Hot Ravenclaw Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again: Major Cursed Child spoilers!
> 
> Thanks for the love on the last chapter- please don't hate me for this! It will figure out in the end.

Scorpius had to hand it to Albus; he had kept his secret. The first two months of their O.W.L year passed in such a flurry of extra homework and hours spent in the library that dating hadn’t been at the forefront of either boys’ minds. As if anyone would go out with them anyway. A boy could hope.

 

On Halloween morning, Albus drew back the curtains to his four-poster to see a distracted-looking Scorpius, sat on his bed, reading a piece of parchment.

 

The blond looked up, and forced a knowing smile onto his face. “How are you feeling today Albus? I thought you might fell a bit weird since everything that happened last year.” He paused. “Well forty-odd years ago.”

 

“I’m fine, I think.” Albus replied. “But dad wants to see me for lunch which might be emotional or at least embarrassing.”

 

“As does mine.” Said Scorpius, gesturing to the parchment he was holding, with a tone of annoyance in his voice. “I was thinking I might tell him.”

 

“What?”

 

“You know,” Scorpius whispered.

 

Albus made an O-shape with his mouth. “If you’re sure?” He replied, tugging off his pyjama shirt and pulling on a fitted grey t-shirt.

 

“Been working out Albus?” Scorpius tried to sound as light as possible, but it came out embarrassingly squeaky. Albus went bright red and ran his hand through is hair.

 

“Sorry!” Said Scorpius

 

“No, no, it’s fine!” Said Albus. “I’m just embarrassed! I haven’t done anything but- boom- puberty.”

 

Scorpius giggled. “Well maybe one of us will have a date for the New Years Eve party this year. Who do you have your eye on?”

 

“Mate I’m only taking someone if you are.” Albus whispered.

 

“You’re only saying that because nobody will go out with you.”

 

“Says the guy who just checked out my new fit body.” Albus stuck out his tongue and grabbed his rucksack, ruffling through it to check he had parchment, quills and ink. “I need to head to the library this morning and finish this transfig essay. I don’t want to waste tomorrow on it as well. Come with?”

 

When Albus looked up Scorpius was lying on his front with his face hidden under a pillow. “I’m never getting up!” Said a muffled voice.

 

“Well I know you need to owl your dad back but I also know you haven’t finished your essay. I want to be able to enjoy the illegal party the 6th years are planning to have later.” Albus whispered to the pillow.

 

“I didn’t mean to check you out, I’m sorry!”

 

“Oh, that?” Replied Albus. “I don’t mind really, it’s no different to a female mate doing it.”

 

“Really?” Scorpius’ head peered around the edge of the pillow.

 

Albus rolled his eyes. “I’ll see you in the transfig section of the library in 20 minutes, ok?”

* * *

 

Albus hurried upstairs towards the library. He checked his watch; 10:22am. That should be perfect. The truth was that yes, Albus did need to finish his transfiguration essay, but he only had the conclusion left and therefore could have done so from his bed. In fact Albus had been frequenting the library so much lately because of his extra homework that he was beginning to get along with a Ravenclaw girl. A human female. A very pretty human female. And Albus was dead set on kissing somebody who wasn’t his Aunt as soon as possible.

 

Reaching his usual spot in the library (forth aisle on the right hand side, third seat from the window with his back towards the transfiguration books and facing the potions books), Albus hurried to retrieve his supplies and began scribbling. At exactly 10:30am the pretty Ravenclaw turned the corner and sat opposite Albus, took out her charms homework and began quick work.

 

Albus finished his essay within 10 minutes. “Hello, Jennifer.” He whispered. “Happy Halloween.”

 

Albus saw a grin form across the girls face as she finished her sentence and placed her quill carefully beside her parchment. She looked up at Albus, big brown eyes looking up at him. “Good morning Albus. What are you Halloween plans?” Jennifer whispered back, leaning her chin on her hands. Albus thought she was beautiful; all innocence and mystery.

 

He leant back on his chair. “I have to head into Hogsmead to have lunch with my dad, but I’ll be back for the feast. I’m pretty excited for tonight though- there are at least 10 barrels of firewhiskey hidden in the Slytherin common room and-“

 

“Hmmmm,” Jennifer interrupted. “I had heard of these party plans. I would love to join in, but I’m not sure I can trust Sytherins to take necessary precautions in order to keep teachers away.” She raised an eyebrow.

 

“I understand,” mumbled Albus. “You should know that the organiser is set for head girl next year-“

 

“Aisha Roberts has snuck barrels of firewhisky into Hogwarts unnoticed?” Jennifer said, so quietly that Albus could barely hear.

 

“Indeed.” Replied Albus with a smile. “We’re impressively cunning, us Slytherins.”

 

“Well,” whispered Jennifer. “I might pop along later then and bring a few friends from nerd HQ.” She giggled and pointed up to Ravenclaw Tower, which was visible through the library window. “And I would certainly agree with the fact that Slytherins are impressive Albus, but you seem to seriously lack cunning.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Maybe you’ll understand tonight,” said Jennifer. And with that she returned to her essay.

* * *

 

As the fantastic best friend he was, Scorpius took it upon himself to eavesdrop on Albus’ conversation with Jennifer using an extendible ear from behind an adjacent bookshelf. This had allowed him to appear in the forth aisle on the right hand side of the library exactly as Jennifer had finished speaking and take the chair next to Albus, greeting his friend with a lingering squeeze on his shoulder.

 

Scorpius was fairly familiar with the brunette Ravenclaw girl and nodded to her before taking out his school supplies and immediately writing a note to Albus.

 

[Scorpius- normal. _Albus- italics_ ]

 

  * What in Merlins name is happening with you and Jennifer Begum?
  * _I just want a girlfriend, ok. And she’s hot. I need to go out with someone._
  * Well this is sudden.
  * _My sixteenth is in three weeks, Scorpius. I haven’t even thought about dating yet and you’ve got it all figured out and I don’t know what I want but Jennifer is beautiful and funny._
  * So you just want someone to snog?
  * _Excuse me?_
  * Jennifer may be one of the brightest witches in the school but she’s also the biggest flirt. You knew she was pretty much a dead cert so you decided to force yourself to fancy her.
  * _Or maybe I just want to snog her!!!_
  * You’ve never mentioned her before.
  * _I’m going to snog her tonight and it’s going to be brilliant._



 

Scorpius looked up at Albus, pleading with his eyes.

 

  * Well, if this is what you want, I’m happy for you Albus.
  * _I just need to do this Scorpius. I definitely fancy her and I’ve been trying really hard to get her to like me. Is it really so bad if this is experimental?_
  * I suppose not. But why do you need to experiment?
  * _Because I’ve never properly snogged someone! How do I know what to do? What to say? What I like. Who I like. You know, there’s so much to figure out and if I can be snogging pretty girls while I’m doing that it’s a win-win situation!_
  * Then I’m happy for you Albus.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate on Jennifer! 
> 
> Next chapter will involve both Draco and Harry!


	3. A hot cup of tea

Albus Potter was sat opposite Harry in The Three Broomsticks. Both were clutching butterbeers and were leant back on their chairs with full bellies. 

 

"I'm glad you're ok, Albus," said Harry, out of the blue. "I didn't know if you would be like the wreck I am on Halloween and I wanted you to know that someone is thinking about you."

 

"Scorpius already made sure I was ok." Albus replied curtly. However the teenager realised this was unfair to his father. "But thank you anyway, the food here is delicious!" 

 

They returned to a not-entirely-comfortable silence again, which Albus could not be bothered to break. 

 

"So Albus," Harry began tentatively. "Any girls?" 

 

"Dad! We are not having this conversation." 

 

* * *

  

Scorpius and Draco Malfoy had just finished a delicious meal prepared by the house elves of Malfoy Manor. They had eaten in the kitchen, rather than the grand dinning room and had shared several pleasant conversations, mostly about schoolwork.

 

“I’ve been practicing my flying dad.” Said Scorpius, trying to sound a lot less nervous than he was. “I think I might try out for the quidditch team next year.”

 

Draco smiled at his son, “That would be fantastic Scorpius. I’m glad to see that our trip this summer has had a positive influence on you-”

 

_Oh, if only you knew._

 

“Could we go for a walk?” Scorpius interrupted. Whenever he was having troubles as a child, his mother had always suggested going for a walk. She said that there was something about moving your legs that made it easier for you to move your mouth.

 

“Is something the matter Scorpius?”

 

“I just-“ Scorpius didn’t know where to start. “Could we just walk please?”

 

Draco rose and retrieved his cloak from the chair to his right. “Of course, lets take a walk around the grounds.”

 

The pair exited the manor in silence and began a slow walk along the lush lawn. Growing up, Scorpius had resented the pristine nature of the grounds. He had never be allowed to run across the grass in fear that he would make a mess, but today he could see the beauty in the place. Or perhaps he was blinded with fear.

 

“I am waiting for you to begin the conversation Scorpius, whatever you want to tell me must be important.” Said Draco, his voice kind. “We haven’t been on a walk like this since your mother passed.”

 

Draco’s eyes dropped to his son. Scorpius had grown even in the few months since summer. He was almost the same height as Draco, was still making no effort with his messy hair and insisted on wearing muggle clothing whenever he got the chance but Draco loved him more than life itself.

 

“Scorpius-“ Draco broke off as his son looked up at him. “I love you, so much.”

 

“I know dad. I love you too.” Replied Scorpius. His voice was shaking. “Please don’t be disappointed in me but I need to tell you something that you aren’t going to like.”

 

“Oh in Merlins name, what have you and that Potter boy been up to this time?” Said Draco, almost shouting at him.

 

“No!” Scorpius said with as much strength. “Albus isn’t involved. This is about me and only me.” He paused, turned a corner and sped up his pace.

 

“Slow down Scorpius, I’m sure that this isn’t as bad as you’re letting on.”

 

Scorpius stopped suddenly and turned to Draco. “I’m gay.” He was blushing bight red, the works came out in a barely audible gasp but they were unmistakable to Draco.

 

There was a long silence. Draco was looking down at Scorpius with an unreadable expression. Taking a deep breath out, Draco spoke in a calm voice, “I am going to need some time to process this.”

 

Scorpius looked to the floor. He didn’t want his dad to see the tears welling up in his eyes. “I understand,” he muttered, feet stuck to the spot.

 

Draco felt as though his world had shattered around him, however he knew that was his problem to deal with and that his son needed nothing but love and acceptance. “Scorpius look at me.”

 

Scorpius slowly lifted his head and was unable to hold back his tears. Wiping his eyes with his sleeve, he whispered, “I’m so sorry.” The pair were awkwardly stood opposite each other, with Scorpius trying to hold back sobs, “I should go back to school.”

 

“No.” Said Draco, his voice cracked but he persevered. “I love you Scorpius, that doesn’t change.” Scorpius sobbed and grabbed his dad, pulling him into a hug and clinging to him. “I might need some time for this to be normal for me, but I will support you in any way I can.”

 

Scorpius was sobbing so hard that he couldn’t speak. Draco planted a kiss onto the back of his sons’ head and allowed a single tear to fall down his cheek before pulling out of the hug. “I’m sorry that you were afraid to tell me.”

 

Scorpius shook his head and tried to control his breathing. “Thank you for accepting me.”

 

Draco tilted his head, “come now, lets finish our walk. You do need to head back to school soon.” He checked his pocket watch. “But we have some time to spare.”

  

* * *

 

 

Albus returned to school at 2:45pm. He had tried to insist on leaving his dad at the gates, not wanting any attention to be thrown his way but Harry wanted to visit James and Lily. They hugged in the entrance courtyard before Harry headed towards the headmistress’s office to request permission to visit his other children.

 

Albus headed straight to the kitchens once inside, where the house elves had provided him with a pot of tea and a large bar of chocolate. He hurried to the dungeons and walked straight across the common room to his dormitory, which was thankfully empty. He placed the tea and chocolate on Scorpius’ bedside cabinet and rummaged through his own trunk to retrieve a large white sheet.

 

“Wingardium leviosa,” Albus whispered and the sheet rose into the air. Albus placed it to create a canopy between his and Scorpius’ beds and began to cast privacy charms over it, creating a perfect den. He then sat on the ground facing the door to their room and waited.

 

At 3:30pm, Scorpius creaked the door open slowly, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Albus sitting there.

 

“Come into my den!” Albus smiled and disappeared under the sheet. The blond followed, lowered his hood as he entered and sat onto a pile of cushions, next to Albus.

 

Albus studied his friend. His eyes were red and puffy and his hair was more dishevelled than usual. “So you told him then?” He poured Scorpius and cup of tea and offered some chocolate, which they shared in silence for a few seconds.

 

Scorpius nodded. “It was fine. He said he needed time to process but he still loves and accepts me.” He paused. “For some reason hearing that from him made me cry even more. Honestly Albus I was a mess.”

 

“Are you relieved though?”

 

“Absolutely.” Scorpius leant his head back against the bed and took a sip of tea. “I don’t think I’m ready for anyone else at school to know yet though.”

 

Albus nodded and let out a laugh, “I can understand that. Your eyes are starting to look less puffy.”

 

“Thanks mate.” Scorpius smiled, “the tea and chocolate is really helping. And this den is so cool! We should have all of our secret conversations in here.”

 

“The last time we had a secret conversation we nearly destroyed our reality. Maybe it shouldn’t be encouraged,” said Albus.

 

“Actually, you were the one who nearly destroyed our reality. I was just present.” Replied Scorpius, smiling and helping himself to more chocolate. “So you really like Jennifer then?”

 

“I’ve been thinking about it today actually.” Albus muttered. “She’s smart and funny and really, really hot.” Albus grinned. “And I think she wants me, and I definitely want her. But not in a wanting to cuddle her and spend time with her way, and I don’t want to lead her on when what I feel for her is purely physical, but I think she might be up for that. I just want to make out with her and see how that feels and go from there, you know? And now I’m ranting.”

 

Scorpius’ stomach was churning. He recognised the feeling as jealousy. He had felt this way when Albus and Dephi were getting close, but the meaning was real and scary to him now. He composed himself. “Maybe you should just go with it? Have a good snog later and see how it makes you feel. If you feel nothing, maybe she isn’t for you?”

 

“You’re right, as usual”

 

“Exactly,” said Scorpius. “I’m the clever one, you’re the hot one.”

 

Albus checked his watch. “We have to go to the feast in formal cloaks, don’t we?” Albus groaned. “We had better get dressed and head down to the hall if we want to be there at 5.”

 

Scorpius nodded. “I want to see what the prefects have planned to keep the teachers away from Slytherin tonight. I expect great things.”

 

* * *

 

 

Albus and Scorpius arrived at the Great Hall a few minutes after 5pm, in time for the Halloween feast. The hall looked beautiful; carved pumpkins lined the walls, providing most of the light in the room, ghosts sped about and students dressed in formal attire added to the effect of making the event thoroughly spooky. Students were yet to be seated and there was a significant amount of inter-house mingling taking place. Albus spotted his sister Lily chatting to Rose and decided to be polite and say hello.

 

Albus turned to Scorpius, “ I’m going to talk to my sister, come on.”

 

Scorpius was being pulled towards the centre of the Gryffindor table before he could complain.

 

“Lils, did dad come and visit today?” Albus asked.

 

“Yes, it was quite lovely to see him.” She replied. “But I know you’re here to ask about my attendance at the soiree tonight and the answer is yes-“

 

“Lily! You’re 13.”

 

As much as Albus and Lily were very different people, Albus felt some responsibility as an older brother.

 

“Calm down, Albus,” Chipped in Rose. “James is a prefect and I’ll be there to look after her, you won’t be on babysitter duty.”

 

Albus turned to his cousin. “I wasn’t worried about that. I just want her to be safe.”

 

Lily rolled her eyes. “Hello Scorpius by the way.” She sent a half-hearted wave to the blond. “Oh look, James is heading to the front of the hall. I’ve heard their distraction plan is next to none this year.”

 

“You boys should head over to your table,” said Rose, a genuine smile on her face. “I’m hungry and the sooner we sit down to eat, the sooner I’ll be eating.”

 

Albus and Scorpius rounded the front of the Gryffindor table, nodding to James as they went and seated themselves near the front of the Slytherin table, facing the centre of the room. Albus caught Jennifer’s eye and waved cautiously. She blushed, waved back then immediately turned to whisper to her friend who went on to stare at Albus.

 

“What is going on Albus?” Asked Scorpius, bemused. “Girls used to hate you.”

 

Albus rolled his eyes. “Maybe I am James’ brother after all.”

Everyone at Hogwarts was aware that James Potter had been a player until last year, when he finally decided to try being in a relationship. Albus had been subjected to seeing many snogging sessions from the pair since September and he would be glad to be able to retaliate by making his brother equally uncomfortable. Albus grimaced at the thought; maybe this was more about competition than Jennifer.

 

A clinking of glasses from the teachers’ table led to silence in the hall. Albus looked up to see all teachers present, all drinking what Albus recognised to be mead.

 

“Welcome, welcome students!” Shouted Professor McGonagall. “All Hallows Eve is a very special time for us here at Hogwarts. So whether you are celebrating for the first time or the hundredth time, I wish you a happy feast and a wonderful evening. Now, let the feast begin!”

 

With a wave of her wand, huge platters of food appeared in front of the students and there was a gasp from some of the first years.

 

A sixth year boy who Albus and Scorpius knew by sight and not name lent across to Scorpius. “Party starts at 10pm, loser. It’ll be safe to wander about after 9:45. Forth years up. Pass it on.”

 

Scorpius rolled his eyes but did what he had told. If you watched carefully, the game of Chinese whispers could be seen passing up from the top of each table, all the way along.

 

“How much do you want to bet Lily is going to sneak out anyway?” Albus said to Scorpius.

 

“The prefects have only set that to cover their backs. Nobody wants hungover 13 year olds but it’s bound to happen.” Scorpius replied. “I’m quite looking forward to this.” He said with a tone of surprise, “what sort of drunk do you think you are?”

 

Once the savoury course had been demolished, magnificent deserts appeared upon the table. With a bang and a crash, the hall descended into darkness. Panicked students whispered to each other, younger students screamed and movement could be heard throughout the hall.

 

“Peruvian instant darkness power” Scorpius whispered.

 

All of a sudden the unmistakable noise of Weasely Wizard Wheezes fireworks came from each corner of the room. Orange light filled the ceiling as the rockets spelled out “Happy Halloween!” The darkness cleared soon after and whoops and cheers were heard from the crowd.

 

Expecting a lecture from the headmistress, the student body looked towards the staff table with apprehension. However Professor McGonagall was clapping along with the rest of the students, sipping her mead merrily.

 

Scorpius leaned over to Albus and said in a barely audible whisper, “genius.”

 

Albus looked confused. “Was that the distraction? Fireworks?”

 

“No you idiot.” Scorpius sighed. “The fireworks were justification for the darkness, which was the distraction. Look at all the teachers, they’re drunk.”

 

“Yes, that’s perfectly normal.” Replied Albus.

 

“Yes, but it’s all of a sudden. The prefects have spiked their drinks with something. I’ll bet it’s a sleeping draught. They’ll wake up in the morning feeling perfectly normal but nothing will be able to wake them up in a few hours time.”

 

* * *

 

 

Even Halloween didn’t allow a waiver of curfew. At 8:00pm, students were sent to their dormitories ready for the usual “closed doors by 8:30” policy. The teachers looked as drunk as usual on a feast evening and were eager to get rid of the students as quickly as possible. Usually there were complaints from older years but everyone was so keen to get back to their room and put on some muggle clothes that it was a smooth operation. There hadn’t been a successful alcohol fuelled Hogwarts party since Teddy Lupin had conjured giant swamps and blocked off all teachers offices for two days, allowing preparation, party and clean-up to be undetected. The buzz was contagious and the prefects were grinning. They knew this was going to be a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turing out to be a bit of a slow-burner but I really want to explore what Albus is going through for a little while longer. I have a very clear idea of where the story is going, and I expect it to be about 6 chapters in total.
> 
> The next chapter will be in a couple of days as I'll be busy, but party time!


	4. Your hot cousin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one!

“Is a button up too formal for a party?” Albus asked to his dorm mates.

 

“Obviously, dork,” Replied a voice from the opposite side of the room.

 

Albus rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’’ll wear a t-shirt.”

 

Scorpius had changed out of his robes in minutes and was sat on his bed, watching his best friend get more and more frantic and jittery.

 

“Albus it’s going to be fine!” Scorpius said. “I don’t know why you’re so worried, she fancies you in your uniform so anything is going to be an improvement.”

 

“Cheers mate,” replies Albus, sarcastically. He looked at his watch, “alright, we have 20 minutes until people begin arriving.” He slumped onto Scorpius bed, beside his friend and whispered, “I’m seriously nervous.”

 

Scorpius reached up to hug Albus, unable to find any words of comfort. He felt a pang of jealously and a stirring in the pit of his stomach that he was beginning to become accustomed to around Albus. “Have a drink,” Scorpius replied, “you’ll be just fine.”

 

Albus laughed. “So we definitely do hug now?”

 

Scorpius fiddled with his sleeves and replied. “Merlin! I didn’t even think. Are you still comfortable with that? Because now you know that,” he paused. “Well you know.”

 

“Honestly Scorpius, of course I am!” Albus rolled his eyes. “I like hugging you. And besides, you don’t fancy me. I don’t fancy you so there can’t be a problem here.” He smiled and pulled away.

 

“Ok boys,” said Robert Jones, another 5th year Slytherin, poking his head around the corner to look at Albus and Scorpius. “Tonight is an important night for us. And I think we should start with a drink. You know, because you guys are getting less and less weird.”

 

“Ah,” replied Scorpius, raising a finger. “Or perhaps _you_ are getting more weird.”

 

“Shut up before I take that back, Scorpion King.” He passed the two boys a shot sized serving of firewhiskey, in school potions vials.

 

Scorpius grimaced. “Are these safe to drink out of?”

 

“Shut up.” Whispered Albus. “To O.W.L year, and getting though it!”

 

The boys clinked glasses and took the shot. Albus gasped. Scorpius spluttered. Robert laughed, “first time, boys? I’m actually looking forward to you two drunk, you’re amusing enough sober.” He walked away, out of the dormitory.

 

Albus stood, full of renewed energy, “onwards, mate?”

 

Scorpius nodded. “Onwards”

  

* * *

 

It took 3 more shots of firewhiskey for Albus to feel a very warm buzz in his chest and the world start to spin. He was dancing with Lily, partially because he needed to dance and partially to stop her drinking anything, although he wasn’t sure he had been completely successful. They had lost James in the crowd of the Slytherin common room. Albus was partially thankful for this because he was probably attached to his girlfriend via his tongue.

 

_James Sirius Potter: The slutty drunk_

 

The prefects had decided that muggle music was the most appropriate for the situation. The Potter’s and Granger-Weasley’s were familiar with this music whereas Scorpius Malfoy was not. Albus passed his sister onto Rose, who was very drunk, giggling widely and swaying with more rhythm than all the Potters put together. She was happy to dance with Lily. Actually she was happy to do anything.

 

_Rose Granger-Weasely: the happy drunk._

 

Albus decided to try and find Jennifer and kiss her immediately.

 

“Scorpius!” He called out to his friend, who was standing in the corner, having another drink. “Come and dance with Rose and Lily. I’m going to have a good snog.”

 

_Albus Severus Potter: The confident drunk._

 

“Yes Scorpius, dance with us!” Shouted Rose.

 

Scorpius frowned. “But I asked you out and you said no and don’t we hate each other now?”

 

Rose giggled wildly. “Well I’ve said no now, haven’t I? And you seem to be well over it!” Rose grabbed Scorpius by the wrist and threw him onto Lily. “Now dance with us, Scorpion King!”

 

Scorpius awkwardly swayed in time with the music, led on by Rose. Albus waved and disappeared into the crowd.

 

“I need to tell you two a secret.” He said, a little too loudly to be subtle.

 

“Ooh I love secrets!” Said Lily, clapping her hands.

 

Scorpius grabbed the girls’ heads a little too roughly and pulled them towards him. “I’m a little bit, very, very gay.” He whispered.

 

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy: the honest drunk._

 

Rose giggled. “Oh thank Dumbledore! Where’s Hugo? He owes me a galleon!” Rose looked around for a second but couldn’t see her brother so immediately gave up.

 

“Are you gay for Albus?” Asked Lily, excitedly. “Oh please tell me you’re gay for Albus!”

 

Scorpius went bright red.

 

“He is!” Shouted Rose. “You totally are! We support you so much Scorpius, we really do.” And she hugged him. And Lily joined so they were in an awkward group hug, swaying and giggling together.

 

“Albus is straight though.” Said Scorpius, with a little hope to his voice.

 

Lily shrugged. “James reckons he isn’t. But now he has this thing with that Ravenclaw girl, so maybe he is.”

 

Rose chipped in. “Maybe he likes both. That’s a thing, isn’t it? Actually I like the idea of liking both, I hope I can do that.” She giggled again. “Actually Jennifer is pretty hot! I’ll have her and Albus can have you and we can all be happy and ga-“

 

_Rose Granger-Weasely: (also) the honest drunk._

 

“Shh, Rose!” Shouted Scorpius.

 

“Sorry.” Said Rose. “But seriously do you want me to go and sabotage Albus and Jennifer’s burgeoning relationship by being sexier than him?”

 

_Rose Granger-Weasely: (also) the slutty drunk._

  

* * *

 

Albus wasn’t sure how he felt about having someone else’s tongue in his mouth. He also wasn’t sure how he felt about having a girl pressed up so closely against him. He wasn’t sure of how he felt about the room spinning, even with his eyes snapped shut.

 

He told himself to stop thinking. Jennifer had happily reciprocated his advances and was pressing against him with such valour that he was struggling to hold himself together in public. And that did feel good. But he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

 

Whenever James described how it felt to snog a girl, like properly snog a girl, like Albus was pretty sure he was doing now, he talked about an earth-shattering event. Albus could recognise that he was turned on. Like seriously turned on, let’s leave this room right now because I’m about to embarrass myself. But that was it. He didn’t feel closer to Jennifer, he didn’t want to spend time with her, take her on a date and meet her friends. Nothing like that.

 

_Shit._

Albus pushed it to the back of his mind and allowed him to loose himself in her. Even if this was purely physical, he would allow himself to enjoy it and worry about his serious emotional questions later.

 

* * *

 

“Albus!”

 

Albus immediately pulled away and looked around for Scorpius.

 

“What are you doing Albus?” Asked Jennifer, pulling his face back towards hers.

 

“Albus!” Scorpius shouted again.

 

Albus looked up and saw Scorpius stood on a table with his arms around Lily and rose. He put his thumbs up, “I told the girls!”

 

Albus smiled and laughed, immediately distracted from Jennifer.

 

“Albus!” What are you doing?” Jennifer repeated.

 

“Scorpius-“ Albus started.

 

Jennifer rolled her eyes. “Why did you want to snog me Albus?”

 

“What?” Replied Albus.

 

“I know this is just for fun, ok. I’m not here expecting to marry you. We have little in common but we’re hot together and I do like you and I would like to spend more time with you.” Said Jennifer. “But you don’t like me, do you? Not like that.” She ended in almost a whisper.

 

_Jennifer Begum: the philosophical drunk._

 

“What are you talking about?” Said Albus. “I do like you! Like, I could totally do with a wank right now.”

 

Jennifer burst out laughing. “Well as flattering as that is, that is exactly my point. You don’t like me in more than a snogging way because you like someone else. Even if you do fancy me.”

 

“Do I?” Albus looked dumbstruck, then thoughtful.

 

“You really do lack cunning, Albus.” Said Jennifer. “I’m going to find my friends, you have a good think.” She looked pensive for a second. “On second thoughts I’m going to hit on your cousin.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“The hot one.” She replied. “With the good hair!”

 

“Rose? Are you kidding me? You’re gay? We were just snogging!”

 

Jennifer rolled her eyes again. “Merlin Albus, haven’t you heard of people who like both?”

 

Albus shook his head. “I’ve never thought of that.”

 

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Jennifer was instrumental in this starting to happen!
> 
> I've just seen Cursed Child (the play!) and I'm happy with how cannon I've actually managed to make this story!


	5. My hot best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting! I've re-written this several times to try and get it right!

At 1:23am, the Slytherin common room was still bouncing. Students had well and truly let their hair down, drinking and dancing, with several games of the spin the bottle taking place throughout the packed room. Couples lined the edges of the room, making out and whispering to each other.

 

Jennifer reached out to Rose and swept her thumb over her wrist, picking it up and holding her hand in one smooth move. Scorpius stood in awe and Jennifer pulled Rose into the crowd of dancers, both giggling to each other.

 

“You’ve just been snogging my cousin, Jen” Shouted Rose. “But then again, who isn’t my cousin in this school? This is fine!”

 

Albus reached Scorpius and Lily, who were still standing on the table but had stopped dancing to watch the action unfold.

 

“I’m going to bed,” said Lily. “I can see Hugo, I’m going to grab him and we can walk back to Gryffindor together.”

 

Albus nodded. “Make sure you walk back together, ok?” He pulled her into a hug.

 

“Al, we do not hug!” She said, shrugging him off. “But I promise I’m taking Hugo with me. Bye Scorpius!”

 

And she was gone.

 

“Well,” began Scorpius. “Looks like it’s just us, Albus! The two weirdo’s together!”

 

Albus laughed and reached to hug his friend.

 

“We’ve been doing a lot of hugging, Albus!” Scorpius looked at Albus straight in the eye. “Is everything ok?”

 

“Yes, yes I think so.” Albus replied. “But I need to talk to you in private. And I think it will help if we do it now, while I’m drunk.”

 

Scorpius nodded and started towards their dormitory. The room was empty, the three other boys who shared the room still enjoying the party.

 

While Scorpius slumped onto his bed, Albus walked past his own four-poster towards the half finished bottle of firewhisky lying open on the window ledge, opening onto the dark lake. Lifting it up, Albus took a swig.

 

“Woah, Albus! What just happened?” Scorpius said with a slightly amused undertone. “Are you a terrible kisser?”

 

Albus walked back across the room and sat beside Scorpius, bottle still in hand. “I’m very confused,” Albus paused, clearly thinking of the right words. “And Jennifer thinks it’s because I fancy boys too.” There was another pause, “you know, like Rose?”

 

Scorpius nodded and instinctively moved closer to his friend.

 

“And she thinks that the boy I like.” Albus breathed and then giggled hysterically. “Is you.”

 

Scorpius blinked and made a strangled noise, which he tried to disguise as a laugh. “Me?” He squeaked.

 

Albus simply nodded. “I don’t know though but I wanted you to know that this is what I’m thinking about at the moment.”

 

“How did she know this?” Scorpius enquired.

 

“Apparently I kept puling away from her whenever I could hear you. And apparently you don’t do that while you’re snogging someone.” Albus replied slowly.

 

“I suppose that was a very experimental snog then,” joked Scorpius. He stood suddenly. “I’m not done dancing, lets go back downstairs!”

 

“You’re trying to avoid my deep emotional issues Scorpius.” Albus said, only half joking. “I will get you to talk to me someday.”

 

“We only talk about you!” Replied an exasperated Scorpius, dragging Albus up and pulling him towards the door. “And right now I want to dance so come on.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Scorpius?” Albus croaked.

 

There was a groan from the static lump in Scorpius’ bed.

 

“Scorpius, I think I’m dying.” Albus murmured.

 

A vial hit Albus’s head, which contained a green shimmering potion that Albus knew to be a hangover potion. The oomph from Scorpius’ bed suggested that the same vial had hit him.

 

“Take those and shut up.” Said a voice from the opposite end of the dormitory.

 

Both boys raised the vials to their lips and drank. It tasted slightly of peppermint with an undertone of something much more bitter but it instantly removed the nausea and headaches the boys had been suffering from.

 

After a few seconds, Albus turned sheepishly to look at Scorpius, who was lying on his side facing Albus’ bed, with his eyes closed. He looked incredibly content and relaxed, so innocent and perfect. For the first time, Albus wanted to reach out to his best friend and kiss him.

 

_There_. He had admitted it. He was definitely not straight.

 

Taking a deep breath, Albus whispered, “Scorpius, can we go somewhere and talk?” His heart was pounding in his chest but he felt better when he saw Scorpius’ lips curve into a smile and his eyes flutter open.

 

The blonde nodded slightly. “Shall we take a walk?”

 

The boys dressed as quietly as possible, piling on the layers to face the crisp November morning. Albus was first to zip up his navy blue hoodie so walked over to Scorpius’ trunk and grabbed a handful of sweets.

 

“Ready?” He whispered, stuffing them in his pocket.

 

Scorpius nodded and led the way out of their dormitory. “Oh Merlin,” he said as soon as the door has closed. Albus looked panicked for a second. “I don’t even want to know what the common room looks like right now.”

 

The boys descended the steps to the common room and found it looked completely normal, clean and tidy if you ignored the handful of sleeping students who were certainly not Slytherins on a few of the sofas.

 

“Wow,” murmured Albus. “Who do you reckon bribed the house elves?”

 

“I bet it was your brother.” Replies Scorpius. “We both know he rules this place.”

 

The best friends walked towards the entrance hall in a comfortable silence. They pushed open the doors to feel a cool but not unpleasant breeze hit their faces.

 

“So Albus,” began Scorpius. “I assume you want to continue the conversation was started last night?”

 

Albus sighed. “You remember that then? Yes. I would like to talk about that. If you’re comfortable with it.”

 

Scorpius rolled his eyes and laughed. “Duh Albus! I want to know if someone actually fancies me!”

 

“It isn’t funny Scorpius, I had a very confusing night!”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“So you would, hypothetically, be interested then?” Albus paused. “In me?” He spoke slowly, trying to sound as collected as possible.

 

Scorpius just nodded.

 

Albus stopped walking at the edge of the stone circle and perched on the flattest stone, tapping the spot to his left, Scorpius joined him. They were sat inches apart and the grounds were deserted. Albus faced his friend, who was looking down on him with kind eyes waiting for him to be ready. Every few seconds a ray of sun made its way through the clouds and hit their faces and the only sounds were the rustling of trees.

 

“I-“ Albus began. “I’m definitely not straight.”

 

“Ok.” Said Scorpius, breathing slowly and facing Albus, looking straight into his eyes. “Do you have any advance on that?

 

Albus nodded, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, a blush forming. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and leaned in.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one chapter to officially finish this story. I'll also probably post some bonus companion fics in the near future so let me know if you'd like to explore other characters!


	6. My hot boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the last chapter of this little story-arch!

As Albus experimentally pushed his lips against Scorpius, he _felt_ Scorpius’s breath catch in the back of his throat. His lips were softer then he expected, and Albus enjoyed the way he could feel his boys fringe ticking his forehead. Scorpius reached out to hold Albus’s cheek with his left hand and hold Albus’s waist with the right. Albus was forced closer and their lips brushed together hard, as Scorpius reciprocated with enthusiasm.

 

Albus felt the earth shatter.

 

Steadying himself with his left hand, he caressed Scropius’s chest with his right, stroking slowly. He heard Scorpius moan quietly into his mouth and Albus thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Albus opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue across Scorpius’s bottom lip, sucking gently. Scorpius parted his lips tentatively to allow Albus to explore. Their breathing was shallow, every sense heightened.

 

Albus was the one to pull back, breathing heavily. He whispered, “I definitely fancy you, my Scorpion King.”

 

* * *

 

 

Other than the sudden increase in snogging, Albus and Scorpius’s relationship remained largely the same. They loved each other (although neither boy would admit that), cared for each other and pretty much only hung out with each other. They had quickly decided to keep this new part of their relationship a secret and, after the stone circle snogging incident, had kept kissing behind closed doors. Or closed curtains. Or closed tapestries. Or a reasonably closed off section of the library.

 

Lily was the first to discover the pair’s secret. On a particularly cold mid-December morning, Albus and Scorpius’s first term exams were over. They had been studying particularly hard for these, as the teachers would be predicting their O.W.L results based on them.

 

“O.W.L level herbology please put down your quills,” said Professor Longbottom from the front of the Great Hall. “You may exit row by row. Please show consideration to the N.E.W.T students who are still working by leaving the entrance hall swiftly.”

 

Albus shot a quick glance at James as he was dismissed from the hall. He was surprised to see his brother scribbling madly on his N.E.W.T charms paper; perhaps he had decided that an education was important finally.

 

As soon as Albus had stepped foot into the entrance hall he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him and pull him into a broom cupboard. Albus giggled and kicked the door closed behind them. He found his eyes covered by pale, soft hands.

 

“Guess who?” Said a sing-song voice.

 

“Hmmmm.” Replied Albus. “Who would drag me into a broom cupboard to have his wicked way with me?”

 

Scorpius turned Albus to face him and covered his lips with his own. Albus moaned audibly. “You’re hot when you’re concentrating, you know.”

 

Scorpius released a soft hum, “mutual, my dear.” Scorpius pushed Albus gently against the wall of the small room, closing the gap between their bodies.

 

“Albus, what are you doing in-“ Lily said. She made a quiet squeal.

 

Albus reacted by pulling her into the room and slamming the door behind her. “Who saw you come in here?”

 

Lily shook her head, “no one, I wanted to see how your exam went because you seemed stressed yesterday and I was worried about you.”

 

The boys breathed a sigh of relief. “Ok well the exam was pretty good actually, will you go away? I’m busy here.”

 

“Albus! Don’t be rude!” Exclaimed Scorpius, trying a failing to lift his arms up. There was very little space in the cupboard now that Lily was in there.

 

“I am not going anywhere, Albus Severus Potter! Since when have you two been snogging?” She clapped to herself. “This is fantastic! James owes me a galleon.”

 

“You made a bet?” Said Albus.

 

“About a month and a half.” Scorpius shrugged.

 

“Lils you can’t tell anyone!” Said Albus, pleading with her. “I don’t think the other boys in our dorm will be very happy if they know and I don’t want to deal with that.”

 

“Why?” Lily wiggled her eyebrows. “What are you two getting up to in there?”

 

“Seriously Lily,” Albus whispered, looking at his feet.

 

Lily sighed. “Of course Albus, I’m not going to spread it around the whole school! But this is exciting. I’m glad you’ve got what you both deserve.” She smiled and slipped out of the door.

 

* * *

 

 

So, naturally, Lily told Rose, who told James, who told Dominique, who told Roxanne, who told Fred, who told Hugo, who told Molly, who told Lucy, who told Louis who walked up to Albus in the Great Hall the next day and sat beside him in his still new looking Ravenclaw robes and said, “all the cousins know, big cuz but we’ve kept it to ourselves.” And walked off giggling.

 

“Well,” said Scorpius, looking at a dumbstruck Albus. “I guess that’s a cue for you to come out to your parents.” Scorpius shrugged, “you may as well use the holidays.”

 

Albus sighed. “I suppose.” He paused, went bright red and whispered. “Can I tell them you’re my boyfriend?”

 

Scorpius smiled ear to ear. “I thought you’d never ask.” He lent into Albus’s ear, “boyfriend.”

 

* * *

 

 

For the first time since he had started Hogwarts, Albus was sad to see the castle pull out of sight as he sat beside Scorpius on the Hogwarts express. They had managed to successfully lock themselves into the otherwise empty last carriage and had cast all the privacy charms they knew over it.

 

‘I’m going to miss you.” Scorpius muttered. “I know it’s only a week until my New Years Eve party but we spend all our time together usually.”

 

“I’m going to write everyday.” Albus replied. “It’s going to be hell without you.”

 

Albus pulled his boyfriend closer and kissed him. Scorpius immediately responded by parting his lips and sucking on Albus’s upper lip with valour. Albus leaned over to caress Scorpius’ leg, which was furthest from him but decided that this was too awkward of a position, so flipped himself over so he was straddling Scorpius’ hips, perched on his lap.

 

Scorpius made a strangled noise and Albus took this as his cue to place loving kisses along his cheekbone, across to his ear and down to his neck, nipping softly. He sucked enough to drag a moan out of Scorpius but not enough to leave a mark.

 

“This is dangerous, Albus,” murmured Scorpius.

 

Albus pulled back and looked at his boyfriend, “I’m sorry did you want me to stop?” He teased with a cheeky grin.

 

Albus’ swollen lips were glistening, his hair messier than usual and his shirt was crumpled from where Scorpius had been grabbing it. Scorpius couldn’t resist and leant back in for another kiss.

 

It was always like this; slow, loving, a tiny bit teasing but nothing other than what Scorpius liked to call ‘age appropriate’. But then Albus slipped his hand under the hem of Scorpius’s shirt and tickled at the patch of hair there and Scorpius almost instinctively slid his hand around to cup Albus’s (rather fantastic) arse. They found a rhythm, grinding against each other slightly. Albus gasped and Scorpius snapped his eyes open.

 

“We are not doing this on the train.” Scorpius said, voice shaky and breathing heavy, “whatever this is.”

 

Albus nodded. “I hate it when you’re right.” He swallowed hard and lifted himself off his boyfriend. “I’m going to see if the trolley witch will sell me anything yet.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was pulling his pasta bake out of the oven on the afternoon of December 23rd when he saw James pulling his brother into the kitchen. Lily followed, pushing Albus with more strength than you would expect from the slight 14 year old.

 

“Albus has something he wants to tell you and mum about.” Announced James.

 

“Mum!” Shouted Lily. “Albus has some exciting news!”

 

Ginny came running into the kitchen, holding a roll of gift wrap, small squares of spellotape already cut along her arm. “What is it? Please tell me you’re not in trouble again.”

 

“I didn’t want it to be like this, guys!” Said Albus, looking between his bother and sister with an accusing look on his face.

 

“Do you want us to stay?” Asked James. Harry knew the situation was serious because he hadn’t seen James speak to his brother so sincerely in years.

 

Albus shook his head and James and Lily made their leave, Lily squeezing him on the shoulder as she left, “it’ll be just fine.”

 

“Sit down then Al-” Harry said “-bus, sorry”

 

The three Potters sat along the end of their kitchen dining table, facing one another.

 

“I don’t think I’m quite ready to tell you this but everyone knows so I don’t really have a choice.” Started Albus.

 

“Who is everyone?” Asked Ginny.

 

“All the cousins at school.” Replied Albus. “Anyway could you just let me say everything and then you can talk please? It’ll be easier that way.”

 

“Of course, Albus.” Said Harry, eager to make his son comfortable.

 

“Ok. I’m going to be really honest with you.” Albus breathed out slowly. “Well I kinda had a thing with a girl this term. Her name was Jennifer and she’s this really smart, very pretty girl in Ravenclaw. Anyway, when I say a thing I kissed her once at Halloween and I really liked it but she said that she thought I was distracted and then started snogging Rose-“

 

“Rose Granger-Weasley?” Spluttered Ginny.

 

“Yeah, gosh, don’t tell Uncle Ron!” Replied Albus, realising his mistake. His parents nodded.

 

“Anyway turns out I was really distracted and that’s because, well,” Albus paused. “I was distracted by Scorpius because you see, I’m notjustintogirlsimintoboystoo.” He finished very quickly.

 

“Sorry, Albus?” Said Harry. “I didn’t catch that last bit.”

 

Ginny gave Albus an encouraging smile.

 

“I’m not just into girls, I’m into boys too.” Albus whispered; looking to his sleeve he was fiddling with. “Specifically one boy, at present, who is now my boyfriend.” He looked up at his dad. “I know this is just another blow to my weirdness.”

 

“Albus I was concerned about you destroying the world, I’m not too concerned about you dating your best friend.” Said Harry, in an almost sarcastic tone.

 

Ginny chipped in, smiling. “I thought there might be something more between you two. How long have you been dating?”

 

“Seriously, that’s it?” Said Albus. “Merlin I’m almost disappointed there isn’t more of a reaction from you!”

 

“How long, Albus?”

 

“Since the day after Halloween. He went for a walk and, yeah, stuff happened.”

 

Ginny raised an eyebrow. “Stuff?”

 

“Oh Merlin, no no no just kissing!” Said Albus.

 

Harry laughed. “Yeah it better be.”

 

“We aren’t talking about this.” Said Albus. “Not now, not ever!”

 

* * *

 

 

Scorpius was jumping up and down on his heels facing the fireplace in his bedroom. It was 6:01pm on New Years Eve and he was dressed in crisp black dress robes, waiting for his boyfriend to Floo into the manor earlier than the other guess to allow adequate ‘I’ve missed you’ time.

 

A flash of green light and Albus was magically in Scorpius’ bedroom, bushing ash off his emerald green dress robes and smiling up at his boyfriend sheepishly.

 

“Hello boyfriend.” Said Albus, stepping towards him.

 

Scorpius replied by hugging Albus close and pressing his lips against his sweetly. “Merlin, I’ve missed you.” Scorpius kissed him again, this time more deeply, cupping Albus’ cheek.

 

Scorpius pulled back. They were forehead to forehead.

 

“I love you.” Albus murmured.

 

Scorpius’ breath hitched. Leaning in to kiss him again, Scorpius tried to convey all his emotions, “I love you too, boyfriend.”

 

“Never leave me again, even for a day my Scorpion King.” Albus winked and the kissing resumed.

 

Needless to say, they were very nearly late for dinner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly thank you so much for all the kudos and reviews on this story- I'm overwhelmed by the response, especially since I haven't written anything in a while!
> 
> I will be writing several companion oneshots to this: What happened at the Halloween party during the very drunken moments (with bonus JenniRose!), Christmas at the burrow and the NYE party. This can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7765699/chapters/17710300 
> 
> I'm also planning to write a sequel which will be multi-chaptered about the summer after 5th year (which will probably get a little smutty). I'm just allowing the characters to move around in my head a little longer to fully form the story. I'll add the link when I get started, but please subscribe to this series if you so wish!
> 
> If anyone has anymore requests please feel free to let me know in the comments! I'm really enjoying playing with these characters.
> 
> Much love, Mx


End file.
